


The Good Omega

by Alo_WarriorPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Master/Servant, No Angst, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, One True Pairing, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alo_WarriorPrincess/pseuds/Alo_WarriorPrincess
Summary: An arranged marriage/mating turns into a true love story. A good but stern and demanding alpha. An omega that only wants to serve his alpha. Love, submission, and a lot of kinks.





	1. The knotting

**Author's Note:**

> This is only just the introduction. Fear not, plenty of kinks ahead. Tags will be added.

It was Castiel’s 21st birthday. That meant today he was going to meet the alpha his parents had chosen for him. Belonging to a wealthy and powerful family meant arranged mating. He had stopped dreaming about finding his true mate at an early age. He knew his destiny was sealed. His parents had chosen for him, and like the good omega he was, he had accepted their decision. 

Nevertheless, he was nervous. Today he would present himself to his soon to be alpha. A lot of business implications were at stake. He didn’t want to let his family down, but what if he was unable to perform correctly? The knotting ceremony would take place tonight at their home. He prayed to everything that was holy that he would be able to catch his alpha knot. If he failed, the union would not take place. It was not very common, but if the alpha did not find the omega attractive enough, sometimes it happened that the mating did not occur.   
“Please, please, let me please my alpha. Let me be to his liking. I need to be a good son to my parents, and a good omega to my alpha. Please, God, let me be a good omega.” Cas would repeat this or a similar prayer throughout the day. By the time the door bell rang at 7 in the evening, he was a complete wreck. His father had to take him aside and lay the law on him. 

“Son, I know you’re nervous, but you need to get yourself together. Behave. And make us proud. You are a good and obedient omega. I have faith that you will not fail.”  
“Yes, father. I am sorry, Sir. I will do my best for you and for my alpha.” Cas said.  
“And remember, son, you’re not only being knotted tonight, you’re setting an example for Gabriel, for when his time come to be mated.” Charles Novak’s tone was sweet but strong and commanding, like a good alpha and head of household.   
“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Cas was then pointed towards the door. He got himself together, as his father had asked, and answered the door. 

He opened the door and inclined his head, he was not allowed to look at his new family in law in the eyes until the introductions were made. Finally he was going to meet his alpha. He hoped Dean found him attractive, but he had never bothered to wonder if he would find his alpha attractive, it was not important. He knew he would care for him, learn to obey and satisfy him. That alone would make him happy. Because, what could be worse than an omega who fail to satisfy and fulfill his alpha’s needs?  
One by one, the Winchesters entered the Novaks house. First came John, the head of household, followed by Dean, Sam and Mary. The scents were absolutely distinguishable. Sam was also an alpha and Mary was an omega. Castiel directed them to the living room where all the Novaks were waiting; Charles, his mother Naomi, his brother Micheal and his omega wife Hanna, and his omega brother Gabriel. The only ones who hadn’t known each other beforehand were Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel. Castiel had already been introduced to Dean’s family a few weeks ago, in the interview they held to make sure Castiel met their requirements for his son’s omega. 

Once the introductions were made, Castiel still couldn’t meet his alpha’s eye. He was to embarrassed. Now was the moment of truth. Dean stood forward and place himself in front of his omega.  
“Look at me.” He instructed Castiel. 

Castiel obeyed promptly and raised his head. What he saw took his breath away. He was in front of the most beautiful alpha he had ever seen. Tall, with broad shoulders but not puffed, the purest green in his eyes, and freckles that resemble the stars, his alpha was every fantasy Castiel would ever dream of and more. Dean cleared his throat and licked his dried lips, and Castiel was gone. Suddenly there was a change in the atmosphere, and the room was filled the smell of omega slick. Castiel noticed first the smell before sensing himself getting wet. If he could die of embarrassment he would have dropped dead right then and there. But the night was still young. 

“Well. John said to Charles. “Looks like your boy is ready for his alpha’s knot.”  
“Dean, you can take Castiel whenever you like. He will show you the room.” Charles said to Dean. 

Although Castiel had never assisted an arranged mating, he knew by heart how the ceremony would be carried out. Both families had to wait in the living room while the couple occupied the studio (now turned into a bedroom for mating purposes). They alpha and omega would be given a reasonable amount of time to see if they were compatible, meaning the alpha would try to knot the omega. If he succeeded, a formal wedding would be carried out the following day, and the mating would happen in the wedding night. If the omega did not meet the alpha’s needs for mating, the knot would not catch. Cas really hoped it would cath. Otherwise, he would be a ruined omega, nobody wanted a deflowered omega for a mate. 

Dean took Castiel hand and told him to show him the room. Castiel obliged and led him to the following room. Both families would be talking quietly and listening to what happened in that room. Thank God, now the knotting was done privately, until a couple of decades ago, it was customary for the knotting to be performed in front of both families. 

Dean closed de the door behind him and took a long look at the room. The white curtains were closed, it was dark outside. The room was lit with at least fifty candles, the glow was beautiful. The desk and couch had been temporarily removed and a big comfortable looking bet was set in the middle of the room. The bed was made with exquisite taste, with Egyptian cotton sheets in the a shade of white, a white embroidered cover and plenty of pillows. It contrasted with the dark wood floor and the dark wood library. Dean took the room in and was pleased with what was done with it. He turned around and looked at his omega. 

Castiel was waiting one foot behind him, his head bowed, his body slightly trembling. But the scent of his nerves could not opaque the scent of his arousal. Dean was more than pleased. Now that they were alone, Castiel scented his alpha smell as well. Dean was also aroused.   
Dean took Castiel’s head in his hands and approached him. Castiel thought he was going to kiss him, the touch was gentle. But the alpha’s lips passed him and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t be nervous, Cas. Everything will be alright. You already pleased me more than I could have hoped.” And then he kissed Castiel’s lips. First it was a gentle touch, like a feather. Castiel was still basking in short version of this name. Dean had said it as a term of endearment. Nobody had ever called him Cas. But he could not continue his chain of thoughts, since the kiss had now escalated and his alpha was being demanding, urging him with his tongue to open his mouth.   
Cas’ brain activated and he opened his mouth. Dear God! His alpha was disarming him with the kiss. Dean’s hand left his head and travelled down. He touched his omega’s shoulders, arms, his chest and his waist. The kiss continued for several minutes, being only interrupted for small pauses to breathe. They were still stand near the door when Dean started to unbutton Cas’ shirt. Cas took the opportunity to lessen his tie and take it off. Dean removed his shirt looked at Cas as if he was the most beautiful creature on creation. 

The omega’s brain was having a hard time following. He found himself completely naked on the bed, on his back. His legs were wide open, hanging from the bed, inviting his mate. Dean was standing on the foot of the bed, stripping. His eyes travelled all through this omega’s body from head to toes and up again. Castiel fell strange. He was conflicted. He was ashamed of his nakedness and wanted to cover, but at the same time he wanted to offer himself to his alpha. Yes, by now he had no doubt Dean was going to be his alpha. Dean was also naked by now, and his eyes rested on Castiel’s small dick and balls. Further down he could see the crack of his ass hiding the omega’s hole. His crack and balls were shining with slicked, and the candles played a beautiful game of lights on it. 

Dean took a deep breath; he could not get enough of that wonderful smell his omega was emanating. His dick was hard, really hard, and leaking precome. He couldn’t wait any longer to be buried deep inside Cas’ ass.   
“I want you on your hands and knees, Cas. Present to me.” Dean ordered. Castiel obeyed promptly and positioned himself as he was told, the he lowered his arms and arched his back, his ass up in the air. He parted is legs as wide as he could so that his alpha could see his unobstructed slicked hole. It was a sight for sore eyes. 

Dean grabbed his aching dick, his omega was ready for him. He entered the hole slowly but steadily. Castiel cried out loud, it was painful, but wonderful. But soon he realized what he had done.   
“I’m sorry, Sir. Please, forgive. I’ll be quiet” Cas tried to speak calmly, but Dean continued to deepen his dick inside him, making it impossible to speak normally. Dean grabbed Cas’s hips and caress them.   
“Don’t apologize for being loud, Cas. I want to hear every sound you have to give me.” And with a final effort, Dean was completely seated inside him. Both males were breathing heavily. Cas was relieved he could make noise, and didn’t hold on his whimpering. He was hurting and it was the most exquisite kind of pain.   
He tried to relax for his alpha, who was now kneeling on the bed, behind him. Cas wanted to give himself to him, so he managed to pass the pain and concentrate on the feeling of completeness it gave to have his alpha’s dick buried in him. 

Dean could sense his omega loosening and started to fuck him slow but steady. He had been worried about tonight as well. He didn’t have as much as Cas at stake. If it didn’t work out he could always find another omega. But it took time, and he wanted to be mated already. He wanted to have his own omega, he wanted to start a family, he wanted to fuck whenever he pleased. 

* * *  
Dean asked Castiel to look him in the eye and he was done. A pair a oceanic blue eyes were directed at him. He could read these eyes like an open book. He saw kindness, true submission, honesty and the will to serve like a good omega. He saw his mate. And that’s when he smelled him. The most delicate, arousing, sweet and angelic fragrance he could have imagine could not compare to his mate’s smell. Dean was in heaven. Right there and then he knew his parents had chosen his true mate. 

* * *   
Dean had fuck his fair share of omegas in his 23 years, but he had felt this before. His knot formed in record time. His omega was receptive of it, he was craving it.   
“Please, Sir, I beg you, please knot me, Sir.” Cas’ need grew so imperative he didn’t realize he was begging to be knotted. He had spent less than an hour with his alpha and was already asking for things. He knew he would regret it later, but right know he didn’t care. His body was betraying him, it was acting on its own accord. He just needed to be knotted or he would die. He could sense the knot forming and passing his rim.   
“Oh, God, you’re killing me Cas. Such a beautiful and needy omega. So good begging for my knot.” With one final thrust his knot formed completely and Cas came with an undignified cry when the knot catch on his rim.   
Dean began to come inside this omega, his dick pulsing hot white come inside Cas, filling him up. It would take a while for the knot to go down. Dean manhandled his mate and put both of them on their side so they could wait it out more comfortably.   
Dean thought it was the best fuck of his life yet something was missing. How could it? While he continued to slowly unload himself inside his mate, Dean noticed his teeth were aching. His body was trying to tell him what he already knew. Unfortunately, he would have to wait for the wedding night to bite him and mate his omega properly. 

 

Meanwhile, on the other room, the celebration had begun. Once they heard Castiel’s cry, there was no doubt the knotting had taken place. 

 

“Thank you, Sir.” These were Castiel’s first words after his climax. Dean embraced him and started to put sweet kisses down his neck.  
“I was going to ask you to call me Dean, but hearing you call me Sir fills my heart. I will allow you to call me Sir, or Master, if you prefer.”  
“I’d like that, Sir.”  
“Good omega. So good for me. God, Cas, your hole was made for my knot. Can you feel me still pumping my seed?”  
“Yes, Sir. I have never felt so complete in my life.”  
“You’re beautiful Cas. You’ll be my beautiful omega, my mate. I can’t wait for tomorrow to sink my teeth in your delicate neck. You’ll be my perfect companion, Cas. You’ll be obedient, submissive, always trying to comply. Always available for me. Do you want that, Cas?”  
“More than anything, Sir. I will do my best to obey you and be the good omega you deserve. You have my word you will always be able to do with my body as you please. I was made to be your mate, my body was made to satisfy you.” Cas was grateful he had his back to Dean. He wasn’t he could have said theses words to his face, though truer words were never spoken.  
“So sweet for me. My willing omega. Thank you, Cas, for giving yourself to me so completely.”

They continued to bask in each other’s company while the knot was beginning to go down. Neither of them wanted to part from the other. Dean was holding Cas, embracing his chest and arms. Cas had let himself sunk into his alpha and he felt like floating.


	2. Stating claims

When Dean and Castiel emerged from the “bedroom” all the grownups were shaking hands, laughing and congratulating each other for a match well done. Castiel was still in a blissful state of mind so he didn’t see it coming. Dean just gave a feral growl and jumped his brother, tumbling Sam into the couch. His hand went for his brother’s throat and he just held him, pinned to the couch. Everybody went silent simultaneously. Castiel tried to assess the situation and the smell hit him. Sam was aroused. 

Castiel didn’t know what to do, if he should do anything at all, so he just stood where he was, petrified. John and Charles reacted swiftly as expected for two grown alphas, and each one grabbed one of Dean’s arms and pulled him off his brother. And it dawned on Sam.  
“Dean, wait, it’s not what you think,” he tried to explain in calmed voice.

Dean was struggling with the elders, trying to get away from them, batting his arms in a futile effort to break free.  
“You stay away from my mate!” Dean screamed. “How dare you, Sammy, how dare you! “  
“Dean, Dean! It’s not Castiel, smell again, it’s not him! Please, Dean, calm down.” Sam started calmly but ended his phrase almost begging his brother to really listen to him. And Dean took a deep breath and went still.   
“I’m sorry. Sorry. I just thought you wanted him,” Dean tried to explain to Sam, pointing to Castiel with his now free arm.  
“Awkard…” Sang Gabriel, with a hint of laughter in his voice. Everyone turned to look at him and he was smiling sheepishly. Any other omega would at least have felt embarrassed, but not Gabriel, of course. 

Castiel thought everything was ruined. Maybe Dean had accepted him, but there was no way the Winchesters were going to agree to join their family if such a disrespectful omega was included. But the night just kept on surprising him. Sam stood up again, looked at Gabriel and smirked, then turned to his father.  
“I want him,” he stated in the most serious tone he could master. And he was dead serious about it.  
Gabriel was looking at him, smiling like a Cheshire. Charles thought the situation was getting out of hands. He turned to John and started to speak but stopped, and started and sopped again.   
“John,” he finally said. “I think it would be best if we talked about it. I’m sorry. I don’t think Gabriel is ready yet. He’s not like Castiel. He’s… different. He’s not a regular omega… Sorry, it’s hard to explain. Maybe we should talk about it privately.”  
“Dad,” Sam intervened. “It’s him.” And that was it. Dean dropped his jaw.

He had been listening to Sam complain endlessly about his arranged mating. He advocated for omegas’ rights, saying he would only mate an omega if the omega was willing, of his own volition, and denigrated Dean for his more traditional tendencies towards omegas’ status in a relationship. And now he had just stated his claim on the weird omega using his right to do so, a right he had so adamantly refused to acknowledge until now.   
This was going to be glorious, Dean thought. 

 

Both fathers agreed it was not the time to discuss the possibility of this new union. They would meet the following morning to talk about it when Dean came to fetch Castiel’s belongings. The elders said their goodbyes. Michael and Hanna said their farewell as well, they had fulfilled their duties as family witnesses and headed home. 

Dean took Castiel to the side and kissed him fervently, stating his claim with his lips. “I can’t wait until tomorrow,” he whispered in his omega’s ear. Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine and nodded, unable to speak. 

Sam approached Gabriel and sniffed his neck, which the omega solicitously bared.   
“Wanna mark me there, Sammy, since you’re at it?” he said playfully. He had not one ounce of submission in his blood. Sam just bared his teeth and licked them.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” It was a threat and a promise. 

 

Castiel closed the door once the Whinchesters were out. His father approached him and congratulated him. Naomi hugged him and kissed him.  
“My baby boy will leave us tomorrow,” she said almost crying, but with a glowing smile. There was nothing more important a mother would want for her child than to see him happily mated. She felt a terrible weight had been lifted from her chest. She had dreaded the union was not to her son’s liking, but her alpha had made the arrangements and she had no saying in the matter in the end. 

Castiel went to his room. He wanted to take a bath, he was dirty. His ass and legs were sticky with slick and his alpha’s come had started to trickle down his thighs. His alpha… he already missed him. He didn’t want to get clean, that would mean losing his alpha’s smell. He took off his clothes and crawled into bed. It had been an exhausting day.   
Castiel thought his last night in his bed and in his house was going to be a sad one. But he was looking forward to his new life. Everything about Dean felt like a promise of great things to come. Tomorrow night he would be mated for life, Castiel thought. Now he had a beautiful alpha, someone to please and serve. Dean was strong, authoritative, smelled like heaven and was the bearer of a majestic dick and knot. Sleep crept inside his mind without him knowing it. 

On the room next to his, Gabriel was jerking off to thoughts of Sam. His ass hadn’t stopped leaking since the moment Sam looked at him for the first time. Gabriel was fucking himself with a fake knot. He relived their previous conversation in his mind… he played it in his head like a movie and the memory of Sam’s voice saying that he wanted him pushed him over the edge instantly. 

 

John and Dean arrived at the Novaks' the following morning. Cas was in his room. He had all his clothes on top of the bed. He didn't know what Dean would allow him to bring to their new house, so that was that.

Dean knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an invitation. Cas was reaching for the door but stopped when he saw his alpha. 

"Hello, darling," Dean sounded jovial and relaxed, as if he was entering his own house. He took Cas' face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly. Cas let a soft whimper escape his lungs. He didn't want to let go of the kiss. Dean pulled himself back without retrieving his hands. They locked eyes. "I missed you," he blurted.

Cas would swear he saw him blush slightly.

"I missed you too, Sir," replied Cas staring back at his soon to be mate. He got lost in those mesmerizing eyes.

"So," Dean said, braking the moment, "what's all this? Are you planning on moving all your stuff?"

"No, Sir. I didn't know what you might want me to bring. I was waiting for you to go over everything."

"Are you always so willing to please? Or are you expecting a special treatment? Do you think you might earn my knot if you play nice?.... Oh, I know, you miss my cock already."

"No, Sir, I'm sorry. I wasn’t thinking of anything sexual..."

"So, what, are you saying you didn't miss my cock buried deep in your hole? I don't like liars, babe."

Cas was stunned. He was doing everything wrong. Why couldn't he just answer what his alpha wanted to hear? Ah! But Dean had just said it. He wanted no lies; the omega went for the blatant truth.

"I did miss your cock, Sir. But this wasn't a rouse. I still expect your permission for this, regardless of whether you knot me or not. I wasn't playing games. Please forgive me if I presented things differently."

"Relax, Cas. I'm just messing with you. You're doing everything to my liking so far." And at that Cas released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and he ventured a shy smile. 

"Thank you, Sir."

"So, here's the deal. You can take all the clothes you want, except for underwear, socks and shoes. I'll decide which and if you'll wear them." 

"Yes, Sir." Castiel lowered his gaze and started to organize the authorized clothing items in two piles. 

"Hmm... You have a pretty large collection of books. Do you like reading?"

"I do, Sir, very much."

"Very good. The books will come too. But don't take them for granted, they might become a privilege. We'll see." Cas was smiling full size now. He wasn’t sure about the shoes and the boxers... But that was something he could deal with. The books, on the other hand, were his treasures, and he had thought Dean might let him bring a couple of books top, if he was lucky.

 

Downstairs John and Charles were in the study. Gabriel was outside, lying under the window, listening in.  
“Charles, we are more than pleased with the way things turned out between Dean and Castiel. You raised him good.”  
“Thank you, John. Dean seems to be an exemplary alpha himself.” But Charles’ tone of voice showed some lack of confidence, and John scent it.  
“Is there something about your omega you’re not telling me, Charles?”  
“No, no, John. You know I would never try to trick your family like that. But… “ and he went quiet.  
“I’m becoming restless here, Charles. What is it? Should we call the deal off?”  
“I’m sorry, John. I’m worrying you. Rest assured there’s nothing wrong with Castiel. He is what you saw. But Gabriel… I know Sam chose him. And I know you came here today really to discuss an arrangement between the two boys. Look, John, let me honest. Gabriel is a mess. He’s rebellious, defiant. He looks for loopholes whenever he’s given an order he doesn’t want to follow. He’s just not a good match.” Charles sighed at the end of his speech.

John was silent for a moment, taking in what his friend had just told him.   
“That’s a problem,” he finally said.  
“Yeah.” Charles nodded.  
“I’ll talk to Sam. He’ll have to understand. I cannot let him mate an unfit omega. I’m sorry, Charles.”  
“No need to apologize here, John. He’s my burden, not yours.”  
“I appreciate your honesty.”

Gabriel was furious. He wanted Sam and clearly Sam wanted him. So what if he was not the typical omega? He left his spot by the window. He was done eavesdropping. He had a strategy to plan. Yeah. Sam was his, he was going to see to that. 

 

Dean had already given his instructions but was lingering in the room. Cas was becoming anxious. He wanted to be left alone until night. He feared Dean might scent his slick if he remained in the room much longer.   
Damned! It was too late now. Cas could smell the arousal from Dean, and that only made his hormonal situation worst.   
“Really, Cas. What is it about you? Can you smell what you’re doing to me? I’m not sure what’s more sexy… your ass, your eyes, your mouth, your submissive posture, your will to please me… there are just too many things enticing about you.”  
Castiel didn’t know what the protocol was in these situations. A timid smile formed in his face at the hearing of Dean’s reaction towards him. Should he approach his alpha? Or should he wait until the mating had taken place? He was lost, so he just kept quiet, basking in the praise.

“It’s alright, darling. I like the contradiction between your slutty hole and your shyness.”  
Cas was blushing. He didn’t like being insulted. Least if the insult was true. He didn’t recognize himself, his ass was betraying him. He understood why Dean would call him a slut.   
“I’m sorry, Sir. But I can’t control how my own body reacts to you. Please don’t be mad at me.”  
They were standing by the bed, lest than one feet away feet apart.  
“Are you afraid, angel?”  
“I am, Sir. I don’t want to displease you.”  
“Your being horny doesn’t displease me at all,” Dean said in a lower voice.  
Castiel couldn’t stand the sexual tension anymore. He needed to end this visit as soon as possible.  
“Is there anything else I can help you with?” said the omega, in a tone harsher than he had intended.   
“Watch your tone with me, Cas. Do I need to teach you your first lesson on how addressing your alpha properly?” Dean’s voice was almost a whisper now, but cold as ice. 

Cas was suddenly so upset his scent was filling up the room. Dean was delighted; his omega was really taking his new role seriously. Dean needed to show him who was in charge. It was a minor fault, but it was the first. The alpha needed to make an example of it.   
“Kneel,” he commanded. He didn’t know how Castiel would react. This small episode would give much of both their personalities away. But Dean had faith, if he had read Cas correctly so far.

And Castiel dropped on his knees in front of his alpha, arms to the sides, looking down.  
“Good. You’re a quick learner. You can speak if you have something to say.”  
“Thank you, Sir. I’m sorry I spoke harshly to you. I’m nervous. It’s not your fault and I’m not trying to make excuses for myself. Please, forgive me.”  
“Jesus, you’re distracting me here, Cas. I’m so horny I don’t think I can punish you right now.”

Cas looked up and was faced with tented panst, the smell of precome was burning his nose. He continued to look up until he saw his alpha’s face. Dean was looking down at him, eyes half closed. His crotch seemed to be moving of its own volition towards Cas’ face. Dean unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. His cock sprang to life, thick, oozing precome. Cas’ mouth was watering. He had to swallow twice before speaking.   
“Sir, would you allow me to blow you?” What? Was he crazy? His alpha was about to punish him and he just asked him to let him blow him? “Please,” Cas was nearly sobbing, “I don’t know what came over. Please, Sir, forgive me…. Dear God… I can’t stop apologizing to you. Please, Sir, give me some time to improve. I’ll be better. I swear. I’ll be good.”   
“Shush,” Dean said gently, taking Cas’ face in his hands. “We’ll have plenty of time for lessons. Please, Cas, don’t be upset.” Dean was running his thumbs up and down his omega’s cheeks. 

Castiel tried to calm down. His alpha was so tender he wanted to cry again, this time because his heart was going to burst.  
“I’ll be good,” he whispered.  
“I know. I know. Now suck my dick, my sweet pet.”

Castiel opened his mouth obediently and licked the tip of his alpha’s dick. The flavor of his precome was mindblowing. He couldn’t wait to taste his come. Dean moved his hands and grabbed him by the hair. Cas relaxed his mouth and throat and let Dean fuck his mouth. Omegas tended to have little to no gag reflex and Castiel was no exception. In no time Dean was coming on Cas’ mouth, allowing him to savor his come for the first time. Castiel swallowed everything, and licked his alpha’s cock clean. His hole was leaking profusely and Cas could feel his pants becoming wet. Jeez, was he horny or what?  
“That was impressive, Cas. I don’t remember coming so fast in a long time.” Cas was pleased, and couldn’t help but to rest his head on his alpha’s hip. Dean could see him moving strangely and started to laugh. “What’s wrong, Cas? It seems like your hole is trying to tell you something.”  
“I think it’s begging for your cock, Sir,” Cas said smiling, flirting with his alpha.  
“I’m sorry, babe,” Dean said playfully, without an ounce of regret in his voice. “That’ll have to wait until tonight, I’m afraid.”

Dean took Cas’ hands and helped him get up, then tucked his dick and zipped his pants. He kissed Cas one last time.  
“I’ll see you tonight, Cas.”  
“I’ll see you tonight, Sir,” Cas answered, a little disappointed to be left hanging, but happy none the less.


	3. The wedding

The Winchesters were one of the most important developers in the state of Kansas. Winchester Inc. was run by John Winchester, CEO. Dean Winchester, architect, 23 years old, alpha, was the Chief Design Officer. Sam Winchester, Lawyer, 22 years old, alpha, worked part time as a legal consultant for the company. In his free time, he was working to get his doctorate in Anthropology and Alpha-omega Dynamics. Mary Winchester was a stay at home mother, naturally.  
The Novaks had a family construction company. It was run by the alpha of the family, Charles Novak, and his alpha son Michael. Other alpha family members, mainly cousins, also worked in the company.  
The mating of the Winchester’s and Novak’s sons was the greatest business opportunity both companies had had in a long time. The two families would benefit greatly from the union. 

Castiel was now going to be mated, and Michael had already settled down with a family of his own. The only loose end was Gabriel, an unfitted omega if there was ever one. Charles and Naomi knew there was little hope to ever getting him mated. But tonight the future burned bright for the wellbeing of the family, and it was a joyous night.

As a wedding present, John had given Dean one of the two Twin Houses; the other house would go to Sam when he married. It was not a house, actually, but a mansion located in the same residential neighborhood where the Winchester’s main residence was. Dean’s house was the one on the left, though both houses were exactly the same. White picket fence, washed out white wood, green garden, some trees and some flower beds on the front. The backyard was fully equipped; swimming pool, grill, a wide open green area for a future playground. The ground floor contained a wide and luminous living room, a spacious and comfortable study, dinner room adjacent to a state of the art kitchen dressed in whitish wood, black marble countertops and stainless steel kitchen appliances and a couple of bathrooms. Other omega dependencies were also located on the ground floor, such as the laundry room, walk-in cupboards, an art room and the penance room.   
On the second floor, there was the master bedroom, decorated in the same style as the rest of the house: dark wood floors, whitish wood modern furniture, wide open spaces and plenty of sunlight. Then there was the master bathroom, a spacious indulgence with a Jacuzzi for two, and six other rooms not yet defined. The master bedroom ended in a terrace overlooking the pool and backyard.

Dean was very proud of this house, it was his first project. He knew his omega would love the place. It only needed them now, to make it a home. He wished Sam would mate already so that he could occupy the neighboring house. He was already missing the Sasquatch. 

All of Cas’ belongings had already been delivered, Dean went over the house to see if there was any essentials missing and then went home to get ready for the ceremony. He had already sent over to Cas’ place the clothes for the evening. 

The ceremony took place in the Botanic Gardens, outdoors, thanks to the mild weather. Friends and family of the mating couple were gathered around the gazebo, drinking and talking. Dean got the chance to talk to most of the guest before the ceremony began.   
There was a change in music, from lounge to classical, and the party went quiet. Dean was so excited he was glowing. He climbed the gazebo, followed by his brother, both wearing the customary black tuxes. The party sat on the chairs surrounding the gazebo. Then the Ave Maria was heard and Castiel appeared at the end of the short aisle, walking at Charles’ side, followed by Michael and Gabriel. 

When Dean saw Cas appear in the aisle he could not believe his eyes. Castiel was stunning, dressed in a white tux, white shining patent leather shoes, and a white flower crown adorning his head. Dean thought his omega resembled an angel. It was the image of purity, innocence, beauty and sin. But the most beautiful thing in the ensemble was undoubtedly Cas’ smile. He was grinning from ear to ear. His walking denoted nervousness and impatience; his smile was honest and his eyes carried the light of the stars. 

The omega ventured a quick glance up to where his alpha was waiting for him and all the air left is lungs. Dean, in all his alpha glory, was calling him with his gaze. Come to me, my love, my mate, come to me. And Castiel came to him. His father delivered him to Dean and then climbed down the gazebo. Gabriel and Michael positioned themselves behind Castiel.

It was a blessing the ceremony was taking place in the open, otherwise the scents emanating from the couple would have saturated the atmosphere. Other smells were floating around, strong ones too, but neither Dean nor Cas seemed to care. They seemed to have eyes only for each other. 

Dean took Cas hands, both males facing each other, and cleared his throat. There was something about Castiel that seemed to make his mouth run dry, he noticed. The music was turned down to a minimum and Dean spoke loud a clear.

“I, Dean Winchester, come here today to claim you, Castiel Novak, as my omega. I promise to care for you, protect you and tend to your needs. I will provide for you and our offspring if God decides to bless us with pups. I take upon myself the responsibility of teaching you the ways of my house, and of disciplining you when I deem it necessary. I expect obedience and respect from you. I expect you to fulfill your duties as my omega.” Dean recited his vows, so many times heard before, with the utmost truth in his voice and commitment in his will. He took a deep breath and never broke eye contact with his mate. “Do you, Castiel, submit to me?”  
“I do,” Cas whispered, drowning in the green of his alpha’s eyes.   
Cheers erupted from the crowd as Dean kissed Castiel. The kiss lingered for a little longer than what was customary. When they finally broke apart, Dean turned and faced the audience.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, alphas and omegas, let me introduce you Castiel Winchester, my mate.” Dean couldn’t stop smiling; calling Castiel by his new name filled him with pride. 

The party continued, they all danced, drank and ate. When the moment for the toast came, the music downplayed and Sam raised his glass. 

“Thanks everybody. Please bare with me, it is my duty as a witness to the alpha. But I’ll try to be brief and not bore you with embarrassing stories about Dean’s childhood or his whore phase,” Sam said. Everyone started laughing at the mention of Dean’s wild years. “Dean was worried about what I was going to say. I was against this union,” he said, and the addressed Castiel directly. “Don’t take it personal, Cas, I didn’t know you by then, and I hadn’t seen what I see when I look at the two of you together. I wasn’t expecting the omega my father had chosen to be Dean’s true mate.”

Dean had been listening closely to his brother’s speech, holding Cas’ hand. But at the mention of “true mate” his hand clasped his omega’s so strongly that it made Cas make a crying sound through his nose. Dean loosened his grasp and turned towards Castiel. His mate looked him in the eye and nodded, confirming the silent question Dean was asking. 

It was true, then, it wasn’t just Dean’s imagination. Cas was his true mate. 

 

The couple left the Botanic Gardens shortly after that. There was a limousine waiting for them at the entrance. The party continued long after the married couple abandoned the venue.   
The Botanic Gardens were designed in a sort of labyrinth but not really. The shrubs, flower beds and plant and floral arrangements were waist high at most. But the trees and some vines gave place to some nooks. And in one of those nooks Sam was kissing Gabriel. 

 

The journey to their house was awkward to say the least. Both males were silent, hand in hand but looking ahead. Neither said a word. They seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, or too nervous to speak. From time to time one of them would risk a glance to the other and smile.   
Once inside the house, Cas was bedazzled, not so much by the house but by the circumstances really. Dean was going to mate him tonight. A few hours before he had claimed him in front of their families and friends and soon he was going to properly claim him. 

Dean led him upstairs to the bedroom.   
“I’ll show you the place later, we have time for that. But I can’t wait to be inside you and sink my teeth in your neck,” Dean stated the obvious. Cas couldn’t give a damn about the house and the tour. He wanted Dean inside him like yesterday.   
“Sir?” Cas said. “Would you strip me already?” Castiel seemed to be gaining confidence with Dean and the alpha loved this new attitude. Well, as long as it was directed only to the sexual department, that is. 

Without another word, Dean removed all of Cas’ clothes with lack of haste, carefully, as if nothing imperative was about to happen. Once he got Cas naked, he lead him to the bed, removed the cover and told him to lie down.  
Cas leaned back in the middle of the bed and watched his alpha undress, enraptured. Dean had a strong and lean body, slightly tan, sun-kissed; not too broad shoulders, flat stomach, muscular thighs and a monster cock. Cas licked his opened lips but remained still in the bed. Dean crawled on top of him, placing his knees between Cas’ open legs his hands and the sides of Cas’ head, and kiss him. 

The kiss was tender but it burned Cas’ lips, it seared him. A whimper escaped his mouth but was swallowed by his alpha. The omega’s hip jerked involuntarily upwards.   
“Stay still, my love,” Dean whispered. “I want to explore you. You’re beautiful, Cas.” Dean’s tone was almost reverent, and Cas let himself be. He let himself get lost in the loving words of this alpha, in the praise of his kisses. Those lips were going to be the death of him. 

Dean kissed his lips, his nose, the velvet skin of his jaw. When he reached his neck, Castiel froze.   
“Relax, Cas,” Dean encouraged his mate. “I’ll bite you soon,” and he continued to pour kisses down Cas’ body. When he reached the omega’s small dick and sack, he played them with his tongue. “You have such a little cock, Cas. So tiny…” Dean was teasing now. 

Castiel closed his mouth and his eyes. He was mortified by his lover’s words. Omegas had small genitalia, it was no secret, but Cas felt ashamed.  
“Don’t be embarrassed,” Dean continued as if he was still whispering sweet nothings. “You were not meant to fuck with this,” he lapped at the tip of Cas’ cock. “You’re just a hungry hole, made to be fucked. You were made for me, Cas. Only me.”

Dean continued to go down with his tongue, lapping near the omega entrance now. Castiel felt humiliated. But the worst part was not that Dean had suddenly begun to be demeaning, the worst was that in some sick way, Castiel grew hornier still. He opened his legs more, inviting his alpha to the depths of his hole. He heard Dean laugh.   
The alpha repositioned himself on top of his mate. He couldn’t hold it any longer. Their scents combined were suffocating the room. Castiel had grown quiet but his breathing was already erratic. His posture had changed by now. His legs were as open as they could be, his knees were up, displaying his hole for this alpha, and his neck was bare, face to the side, eyes closed, waiting and pleading for his alpha to claim him.  
Dean sank in and in one deep thrust he bottomed out the slicked hole of the omega. It was heaven. His nose reached the crook of Cas’ neck and the smell alone almost made him pop his knot. Castiel didn’t think he would survive the wait.   
“Please, Sir,” he cried softly. “I surrender to you. Please claim me. I’ll be good for you. Take me, please, make me yours.”  
“So good for me, Ca, so good…” Dean started pounding slowly and then frantically. Once he started fucking his omega the animal took over him. Cas was moaning under him, saying something inintelligeble. Dean didn’t care, his knot started to form and he plunged in his mate as deep as he could.   
Cas’ hole hurt and he didn’t care. Nothing mattered now, only his alpha, his knot and his bite. Cas’ started to clench his hole around the knot, trying to swallow it. It caught on his rim at the same time as Dean’s mouth reached his neck and bit him while coming inside Castiel.  
Castiel cried out when he felt Dean’s teeth break his skin, his hole clenched around the knot so tightly it almost hurt Dean. Cas couldn’t feel anymore, he was overwhelmed. He was feeling so much, with such intensity that his brain disconnected from his body. Cas came while Dean lapped at the blood oozing from his neck. 

And Cas felt again. He felt complete, satiated, whole, anchored to his mate forever. His life would never be the same. Gravity had no pull on him anymore, just Dean. He reached for him, pulling him towards him, closer, if it was even possible. He embraced his alpha, his hands caressing his back. He smelled the skin of his mate’s neck and he knew he was home.


End file.
